First priority will be given to continuing the critical comparisons between model predictions and experimental observations now in progress. Improved theoretical predictions and realistic optimization techniques are expected to be developed. In conjunction with improvements in both fibers and auxiliary apparatus now well under way we expect to produce a new generation of fractionators much more effective than those now available. We hope to link this apparatus to an available PDP 11 computer, via an interactive program, to automate operation of the system. Medically interesting separations will be used as examples and to test utility of the process. Among systems considered will be the fractionation of iso-enzymes and the separation of glucosylated from non-glucosylated from non-glucosylated hemoglobins.